His Bright Green Eyes
by Daughteroflove7491
Summary: Right before they go into hiding, Lily finds out she's pregnant, but doesn't tell James. Instead, she tells someone he might kill her for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Worrier

(James P.O.V.)

When James Potter came home from the Auror's office that chilly November night, he did not expect his wife, Lily, to run from his side and shut herself in a room. Before he realized it was the bathroom. He sighed.

James made dinner (or tried) and when Lily came out ten minutes later, the smell almost made her turn back around. "So, Lils, an Every Flavor Bean gone wrong, eh?" Lily shook her head. "How about you, Prongs? Dinner smells awful. What is that disgusting thing?" she wrinkled her nose. James blushed.

"And anyway, Prongs, no it's not an Every Flavor Bean. I think I'm allergic to them. Dumbledore says it's a bug. It'll pass. Move over, I want to fix that revolting thing you call dinner." James sat with his elbows on the table, his hands supporting his face.

He watched Lily as she worked. He loved her bright green eyes the most. He stared at the sky as she told him an amusing story about one of her best friends, Marlene McKinnon. James thought that she and James's best friend, Sirius Black, were madly in love,though the pair of them refused to admit it. _Idiots,_ James thought gleefully.

When Lily was done, she sat down, and with a wave of her wand, plates, utensils and cups flew onto the table. The pasta Lily made served itself onto their plates, and Lily and James ate.

Lily, while they were about to eat the pudding she made, stood abruptly and ran to the bathroom. James followed, worried. "Lily?" he called nervously.

In between coughs, she said, "I'm-_cough_-perfectly_-cough_-okay, James!" James didn't move, because she had called him James, not Prongs.

He was so nervous, he didn't realize he was half way between a stag and human. When his nerves had calmed slightly, he sat back down (as a human, it would've been rather difficult for him to sit down, seeing as his Animagus was a stag.) at the kitchen table. When Lily came back, she was pale and clammy. They ate their dessert and talked for a bit about tomorrow's Auror test, then went upstairs to bed.

Before James fell asleep, he was a little worried about Lily, but concluded that if something was wrong, she'd tell him. He fell asleep, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous J.K. Rowling, which is sad. I wish I was, but I'm not. Therefore I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Hey people! I couldn't do any of the above stuff because I didn't know how it worked, but now here it is! First story! Please review, because it will help me as an author! **

Chapter 2 The Sign

(Lily P.O.V)

When she woke, Lily immediately ran to the bathroom, crouched low over the toilet, and threw up. She heard James wake up, and blunder over to her. "Lily!" he said wildly. After she stopped coughing, she weakly said, "Stupid bug. Dumbledore said it'd go away soon. What's today?" she held out her arms, and James picked her up and carried her to bed. He waved his wand, and the pillows fluffed themselves, making Lily immensely comfortable.

He checked his watch. "It's November the sixth. Nothing important today." But Lily slapped a hand to her head. "Oh, shit, Prongs! You have dung for brains! Mad-Eye said that if we don't show up, we'll fail the Auror test, and have to redo training!" James's eyes widened.

A huge silver stag burst from his wand, and blundered off. "Who was that to?" Lily shrieked as she struggled to rise from the bed. "It was to Mad-Eye and Dumbledore." he explained as he pushed Lily back. "You're ill, Lils, you can't possibly take the test today, and Mad-Eye'll understand!" _Oh Prongs,_ Lily thought. She must have had a silly expression on her face because James knelt at her side.

"Now, Lils, I'm going to-" he didn't finish his sentence because she had kissed him. When she withdrew from lack of air, she looked into his hazel eyes, but he drew away.

"Okay, now, you've got to eat something. Be back." said James, and Lily managed to steal a kiss from him. _Balloon Head_, she thought giddily. Lily thought marvelously of three weeks ago, when a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix ended earlier than expected, she, James, Sirius, Marlene, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew (who'd looked very sad about something) had gone back to Sirius's place and watched a Muggle movie, with much firewhiskey consumption.

Then, Lily and James ahd gone home after Marlene and Sirius, backed by much alcohol, got into bed together. Then, still under the influence of alcohol, Lily had put on makeup accurately, and gotten into bed with James...but Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a Patronus.

It was a phoenix, which Lily knew to be Albus Dumbledore's, but it was waiting for James. "James!" she called, and he came bounding up at top speed. He loved her so much, she didn't even know why she didn't love him at Hogwarts.

She indicated the Patronus, which had begun to speak, "James and Lily, please come as soon as possible to Hogwarts." in Albus Dumbledore's voice. James nodded. Lily gasped with horror. James might've Apparated to her side, he was so quick. "What is it?" he said haughtily.

Lily had remembered her train of thought. "Oh, gosh! James, I...I must do something...forgive me...two seconds-" but Lily had Apparated to a drug store nearest her home. She found it, bought it with some last resort Muggle money, and Apparated home. James was waiting for her, with a crazed expression on his face. She pushed past him, and shut herself in the bathroom. She could hear James pounding on the door, shouting her name like he was dying.

Shakily, Lily pulled the object out of the box. When she finished the test, her hand, whiter than snow, pulled it up to her face. When she saw the little pink plus sign, she knew.

Lily Potter was pregnant. And James was the father. Holy shit.

**How do you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all the previous reviewers! It doesn't matter what the review is, just do it! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns that, I wish I did, but I don't, so that's that. Only the plot is mine!**

Chapter Three: Dumbledore's Office (James P.O.V.)

James was mad. Not crazy mad, but angry mad. He knew there was a difference between angry and mad. He and Lily had been waiting at least half an hour. Dumbledore couldn't've taken that long to have them. But they'd given the password, walked up the stone staircase and knocked. And told to wait. Lily was being very shy, quiet, and reserved. She kept clutching her stomach like…_no. She'd tell me if she was. Most likely not. Anything she has to say, she'll say in front of Dumbledore. _thought James.

Finally, he told them to come in. They went in, and James shut the door behind himself. Lily had sat in a chair, and she looked ill. James sat in the other chair. Dumbledore sat on the steps.

"So…straight to business. The other day, I was in the Hog's Head, interviewing a possible Divination teacher. I was disappointed, for she did not seem to possess any gift of any kind. I was about when I heard a harsh, cruel voice, speaking out. It was Sybil Trelawney, but it didn't sound like her usual voice (which I might add is quite the one to put someone asleep). It was the voice of one giving a prophecy. The prophecy, unfortunately, I do not have memorized just yet. But I do have the memory of it."

Dumbledore crossed to his Pensieve, and put his wand tip to his temple. He slowly pulled it away, and a long silvery piece of hair clung to the tip, until it grew shorter and shorter, and it illuminated the wand tip. He prodded the surface of the substance in the Pensieve, and the memory flooded into the Pensieve. James and Lily stood up and leaned closer to the Pensieve. Dumbledore prodded the contents of the Pensieve again, and a figure rose out of it, speaking cruelly:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …_"

The figure descended back into the Pensieve, and James was not sad to see it go, for it was extremely creepy.

"So, that was cheerful, wasn't it?" Lily said haughtily, and James looked at her.

"What?" she said when James looked at her. James raised his eyebrows, and was suddenly aware that Dumbledore was watching them curiously.

"Well...I hope that you both are aware of the consequences of this prophecy, James and Lily. The prophecy spoke of a boy born at the end of July, born to those who have narrowly escaped Voldemort three times.

"You two have defied Voldemort three times. But, in the manner of speaking," Dumbledore said brightly, "I have something to show you. I presume," the door of his office creaked open, and James pointed his wand at the door immediately. "That you both know Frank and Alice Longbottom, both of them having gone to Hogwarts in the same year as you two." Dumbledore finished as two people walked in quietly. James squinted in the dark, and saw one of his best friends.

"Frank!" he roared, and went to hug him. A little surprised, Frank hugged him back, while the girls, both a little gingerly, embraced. Alice whispered something in Lily's ear, and Lily nodded. Alice whispered something again, and Lily and Alice both gasped.

"Ah, for this part, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, I think it wise if you waited outside." said Dumbledore airily. Grumbling, James and Frank left the room.

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" James said, peering in the keyhole. Frank shrugged.

"Who knows? With any luck, they'll tell us when they get out." James nodded, and he ceased trying to listen at the keyhole. Ten minutes later, Lily and Alice walked out of Dumbledore's office, both looking a little sad.

"I have to, um, I have to talk to someone." Lily said. "I'll see you at home, James." she said hurriedly, and James, a little disappointed, walked out of the boundaries of Hogwarts, and Apparated home.

He was a little depressed that Lily had urgent news and she didn't tell James. Who did she have to tell? Sirius? Remus? Peter? Any of her other friends? Her sister? Her parents? Who was it?

Concluding that she'd tell him what was wrong when she came home, he paid attention to what he was making for lunch. When Lily came home, she looked as happy as ever. She smelled the air and smiled warmly.

"So...what was that all about? Who did you have to visit?" James asked her lightly. Lily, who was busy sniffing the lunch, didn't hear him and didn't answer the question, nor did James ask her again.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," Lily said hungrily, and she grabbed a fork and knife and dove into her portion of the meal. About halfway through the meal, she set down her fork and knife and clutched her stomach.

"Oooh, I really don't feel so good...I'l be right back!" she exclaimed, and she stood up abruptly and knocked her chair over. James took the form of a stag and followed her into the bathroom. When she burst into the bathroom, James right behind her, she couldn't close the door properly.

"James-Potter-you-let-go-of-this-door-now!" she shrieked. After a particularly exhausting tug, she threw up all over James. He turned back to human form and magicked all the vomit off himself.

"What the bloody hell is wrong, Lily?" he said, breathing heavily. Lily burst into tears.

"We have to go into hiding, James!" she screamed, and again, James had no idea why she was crying. He jumped up and put his arms around her. He patted her hair unhelpfully while she continued to cry.

"Now, Lily-d-dear, why don't we take this to the kitchen?" he said hopefully. Dragging her along, he trudged to the kitchen and set her in her chair. He pointed his wand at the kettle, which filled with boiling water. He poured some into a mug and put in a tea bag of honey, which was Lily's favorite. He forced the mug into her hands, and, after taking a sip, she stopped crying, finally.

"What has happened that has made you so upset?" James asked her. She looked at him with those electric green eyes, and the words came to her lips. It took him a while to process what it meant, but when he realized what it meant, he had the sudden urge to go and kill himself.

**A/N: Hahaha I'm so evil. I leave you all at a cliffhanger. Which makes you all want to read the next chapter. Well, silly, I have an idea for the next chapter, but I need some reviewing for the next chapter to be posted...so please review if you want the next chapter to be revealed...I await you...Mwahaha...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is the saddest one...nothing strange will happen until the next chapter. And after the next one, it will be over :,( I know, my first story...finally finished...please read...and review ;)**

Chapter 4

Lily didn't know why she did it. Why didn't she tell James first about her pregnancy? Was their some supernatural force that didn't like her relationship, and now was trying to tear it apart? Why her? Why did she have the sudden urge to tell _him_, of all people?

Lily didn't know at all what the bloody hell was wrong with her. All she knew was that she probably just broke her husband's heart by telling him that fateful(well, not really) act that she did. Now he looked stunned, maybe a little afraid. Which shouldn't have happened. James practically radiated courage. This wasn't like him at all. And that was why Lily was afraid.

When she whispered what she had done in his ear, she thought he had passed out. He had slumped backward into the tub, and his eyes that she cherished so went strangely blank.

"James!" she cried, in fear for his life; he had gone pale and his eyes had gone blank, and his hand had gone slack in hers, and limply, she let it go. She grabbed her wand from her back pocket and muttered an incantation.

"James?" she said softly. He seemed to have woken up from a deep trance of terror, and when he saw her, he smiled weakly.

"Hey, Lils." Lily was relieved. He had not scolded her. He was not angry. If he was, he didn't show it. If Lily's instincts were right, she knew that James was a horrible liar and could never control his emotions. She knew that he loved her and was not angry at her for going to _him_.

In fact, he seemed far from angry; he leapt up from his spot in the bathtub and brushed past her. A little worried, Lily followed him anxiously, and he was putting away everything they had used during lunch. After clearing up the chunks of vomit near the bathroom, he bounded up the stairs to their room, and when Lily saw him again, he was pulling things out of their drawers and packing them in suitcases he had conjured from his wand.

"Er," Lily said. She was a little confused as to what he was doing. "James, what are you doing?" He looked up, with a crazed expression on his face.

"Well, we're going into hiding, right?" he said, and Lily nodded slowly.

"Well, we've got to pack, right?" and again Lily nodded. "And we're going to be parents!" Lily looked at him, then slowly smiled. James lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"So, I take it you're not mad at me?" Lily asked hopefully. James looked at her, and smiled.

"I knew you'd have to tell him at some point. He _was _your best friend, I mean, come on, Lily. Guys aren't completely stupid." and with that, he left Lily to her devices, but Lily, however, stood there, still wondering why she told Severus she was pregnant with James Potter's baby in the first place.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Lily, James, we need to give you the best protection possible. We are going to use the Fidelius Charm, which I believe both of you are aware of its capabilities." James and Lily both nodded.

"Splendid! Now, whom will you use to-?" but James had cut off Dumbledore, and Lily knew who they would use as Secret Keeper.

"We're using Sirius." he said forcefully. Lily knew that he regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust friends. She looked at him and nodded. Dumbledore, who was completely unfazed by the way James said Sirius's name, clapped his hands together and rubbed like he was awaiting an eager meal.

* * *

Ten months (not approximately) later

It was a few months after baby Harry's birthday. Adorable little tyke, flying around on a toy broomstick with eager electric green eyes that matched Lily's exactly, James swore that he'd make a great Quidditch player.

Something in Sirius's eyes told Lily something was wrong. When he approached the little cottage in Godric's Hollow and unlocked the gate, James rushed out to meet him. When he came into the living room, he looked thoroughly downcast.

"Lily...James...I'm so sorry for coming so late...especially now that I see that Harry is asleep...but I can't be Secret Keeper anymore...but we all know that Voldemort would never suspect a worthless little vermin like Wormtail to be the Secret Keeper. All his Death Eaters who went to school with us will have plaenty of time to tell him that I was your best friend...I can tell that they're going to go after me...and the less I can say...the better. The Secret Keeper is Peter, now…" and that was the first, last and only time in her life that Lily heard Sirius call Peter Pettigrew "Peter".

"Wormtail!" he called over his shoulder, and a small man with long sleeves and watery eyes Apparated into view. He fell over and knocked down another vase that Petunia had sent for Easter (no complaints there).

"Padfoot?" he said, and Sirius slapped him as he attempted to get up.

"Get up, Wormtail, get up, you useless lump!" and Peter hurried to get up because of Sirius's tone of voice.

"_Fidelius_," Sirius muttered. "29 Gryffindor Avenue, Godric's Hollow, Wales, England." he said, with his eyes closed and his wand pointing at Peter.

Then Sirius opened his eyes, and said, "It's done. Peter's the Secret Keeper." and for one strange moment, Lily thought she saw a look of triumph on Peter's face. Then it disappeared. When she died a few weeks later, she knew what it meant.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

When she heard the harsh banging of the door, Lily knew that Peter had betrayed them. She raced up the stairs and immediately checked her pocket for her wand. It wasn't there, and Lily cursed herself. She started to pile boxes in the doorway.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" James was shouting, and then a huge flash of green light came into Lily's vision. She looked at Harry, into his bright green eyes.

"Harry, you are so loved...so loved… Harry, Mumma loves you, Dadda loves you...Harry be safe, be strong…" Lily whispered, to his eyes more than anything.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily threw herself in front of Harry when the boxes flew aside from the door.

Voldemort laughed. "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." he said, almost laughing, his red eyes boring lazily into Lily's, and Lily hated him with every ounce of her being. She had escaped this bastard three times, and she was ready to do it again. But she knew what was more important.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" she screamed, not even a tear was shed from her bright green eyes, not even a tear for her beloved James…

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything…" she pleaded with Voldemort, knowing she had no chance, none at all...a high-pitched laugh filled her ears, and someone started to scream. She had a vague feeling it was hers.

The last thing she saw were Harry's eyes...his bright green eyes...

**A/N: (crying) so...****_effing _****sad! Please review! *tears***


	5. The Last Time

The Last Time

He approached the swaying figure of the house...he had been waiting there for hours...when he saw the hooded figure enter the house, he felt dread. He heard her screams from here, and he longed to run to her, but he was frozen in place. When he saw the second blast of green light, he broke down into tears, though still watching the house...a third blast of green light, and then the house swayed...but he waited...the same hooded black figure who had approached the house almost five minutes earlier fled, broken and mangled…

He walked closer still to the house now...determined to see it one last time...he unlocked the gate by hand...it didn't feel right to do it by magic...he entered, and slowly walked up the stairs...when he came across James's body, eyes open, mouth closed, he choked back a sob...he walked to the damaged room...there it was...the body of Lily Potter...he longed to look into her eyes…

When he saw her body, he knelt down, and started to cry over the body...nothing mattered now, he thought, as he picked up the upper half of her body, hugging her fast as though she may bolt...and then he heard a cry...the cry of a child…

The tears still flowing freely, he looked at the child...he looked at him...he looked so like James...so like him...and then he saw the eyes...Lily's eyes were closed in death, but the child's eyes were wide and curious, though blurred with tears...they were almond-shaped...so like Lily's...he looked into her bright green eyes once more…into his bright green eyes...his bright green eyes…

And then he heard a crash in the outside...he glimpsed at Lily's body once more, and bit his lip...and Harry James Potter watched as the black traveling cloak of Severus Snape fluttered around the corner, and disappeared.


End file.
